


Hello, Pumpkin

by inked (paperbacks)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec hates the cold, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, The autumn fanfic that nobody asked for, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 01:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperbacks/pseuds/inked
Summary: “Hello, Pumpkin,” Magnus grins as he feels Alec groan at the sickly-sweet pet name.“Every time, you do this every time,” his voice exasperated, although Magnus can feel his lips curve.Or,In which Magnus loves fall.





	Hello, Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, happy first day of fall and happy Bi-Visibility Day to you all! This fic is 100% self-indulgent and as you can see, I exerted every ounce of love that I have for this wonderful season into today's fic. I hope you enjoy!

The cool autumn air bites at Magnus’ cheeks, leaving red in its wake. The sound of leaves sigh from underneath the heel of his leather boots, scratching against the cold pavement. His warm drink sloshes in his cup, warming the tips of his hands as the sweet smell of pumpkin and nutmeg wafts up his nose.

Magnus loves the city most during the fall. Downtown during the colourful season is one of the things he loves most about this place. People bustling among the streets, flaunting the new fall fashion line as they strut their way through the oncoming throngs of people. The intoxicating smell of spices drifting through the dimly lit coffee shops and out to the drowsy city air.

Central Park is his favourite, though. The autumn wind rustling through the orange and red leaves, whispering as they fall to the ground. Children running through the piles of browned leaves, laughing and jumping into the cushioned foliage.

He smiles to himself, using his free hand to pull his coat tighter against him. He quickly sips the last of his spiced latte, tossing the paper cup. His eyes scan through bright trees, stopping short when he finds who he’s looking for.

He’s leaning against a bright maple, the yellowing leaves tumbling around him. A beige trench covers his muscled arms and a scarf is knotted tightly around his neck. A dark beanie covers most of his ebony curls, but some still hang over his forehead. The tip of his nose is tinged a slight pink from the cold and his mouth is curved into a small frown. His hazel eyes meet Magnus’ and his face quickly brightens as he makes his way towards him.

Magnus grabs the ends of Alec’s scarf, pulling him in just enough for their lips to meet in a chaste kiss. He tastes the lingering hint of coffee on his lips, sighing as they pull away. He moves his arms around his neck as Alec buries his face in his neck. He shivers slightly as his cold nose rubs against the bare underside of his jaw.

“Hello, Pumpkin,” Magnus grins as he feels Alec groan at the sickly-sweet pet name.

“Every time, you do this every time,” his voice exasperated, although Magnus can feel his lips curve. “I’m cold,” he grumbles, his voice muffled slightly by the fabric of his jacket.

He lets out a soft laugh as he pulls away, irritation masking his face.

“How can you not love fall, Alexander? The beauty of the seasons changing, the leaves switching colours and the latte’s- oh my god_, the latte’s_.” He says as Alec rests his hands on his hips.

“I’ll love it more if it didn’t need to be so damn cold.” He replies pointedly.

Magnus sighs and shrugs his shoulders, pressing another small kiss to the tip of his nose. “Whatever you say, Pumpkin.” He laughs as Alec just shakes his head in defeat.

He loves this season. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/pperbacks) Kudos and comments are always appreciated, hope you liked it <3


End file.
